world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111013-Beau-Nate
12:35 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 00:35 -- 12:35 CA: Nate!... 12:35 AC: si 12:36 AC: que pasa? 12:36 CA: I have some great some not so great, and some so-so news... 12:36 AC: oh boy 12:36 CA: Great news: I talked to SO, turns out we are going to be safe... 12:37 CA: Not so great news: Dean is alive... 12:37 CA: so-so great news: SO: T.T . o (well, I have a tendency to keep information to myself, unless I feel it is necessary to share, as I can never be sure who works with the Thief. As he is the one who allowed the Thief into your session, I was doubly suspect of him, and didn't answer in paragraphs.)... 12:37 CA: that's why SO said nothing but "yes"... 12:37 AC: ok 12:37 AC: RC was right 12:37 AC: Libby is a bitch 12:37 CA: Her name is Libby?... 12:38 AC: yep 12:38 CA: Interesting... 12:38 AC: oh and Jack 12:38 AC: may be reading our convos 12:38 CA: Ok this in confusing now... 12:38 CA: oh ok... 12:38 CA: hey jack... 12:38 CA: if you're reading this... 12:38 AC: suck my dick 12:39 CA: go fuck yourself with a giant, rusty, dildo... 12:39 CA: K hun? <3... 12:39 AC: only if we can film it though 12:40 CA: Anyway... 12:40 CA: SO told me that me that RC is not to be trusted... 12:40 AC: hmm 12:40 AC: well 12:41 AC: by the bitch comment 12:41 CA: bit now RC is saying SO is not to be trusted... 12:41 AC: yeah 12:41 AC: trust neither? 12:41 CA: I want to say trust both... 12:41 CA: but that can blow up in our faces... 12:42 AC: so trust both that neither is to be trusted 12:42 CA: we could double angent... 12:42 CA: I can trust SO... 12:42 CA: you can trust RC... 12:42 CA: we compile info, then share it with the team... 12:42 AC: I like this plan 12:42 AC: also 12:43 CA: ?... 12:43 AC: see what you can do about getting SO to not distrust me 12:44 CA: I can see maybe, knowing her name may be a boost... 12:44 AC: or 12:44 AC: it could backfire 12:44 AC: like everything else 12:44 CA: 07:43 SO: T.T . o (it will be a while) 07:43 SO: T.T . o (balish knows my real name) 07:43 CA: Of course... 07:44 SO: T.T . o (if you can earn his trust, and he gives it to you, I'll accept that)... 12:45 AC: heheh 12:45 AC: going behind her back 12:45 AC: I'm enjoying this plan 12:45 AC: more and more 12:46 CA: I will have to be clever... 12:46 CA: I run the risk of her finding out... 12:46 CA: perheps I could be honest with her... 12:46 AC: uhhh 12:47 AC: I was honest 12:47 CA: So far lying has landed me on hitlists... 12:47 CA: I will have to tell the truth, but pinochhio style... 12:47 AC: lie without lying 12:48 CA: exactly... 12:48 AC: you and your 12:48 AC: fucking mindgames 12:49 CA: "I may or may not have recieved your personal identification from a mister nate but there are many nates to be found and i think that while it would be benificial for you to discover the source, it would prove most un benefacial to our trust as teammates... 12:49 CA: I know you love it <3... 12:49 AC: what the fuck 12:49 AC: did you just do 12:50 CA: It's platonic... 12:50 CA: Oh, I pinochhio lied... 12:50 CA: something like that is what I'll do... 12:50 AC: geez 12:50 AC: gonna give me a heart attack or some shit 12:51 AC: I thought you had already started talking with SO 12:51 CA: no no... 12:52 CA: I will have to rehearse to insure there are no lossends in my perfect truth of lies... 12:52 AC: see 12:52 AC: this is why I prefer 12:52 AC: to shoot things 12:52 AC: it's much easier 12:53 CA: Once again the rook proves that while straightfoward is a simple plan, it is still effective... 12:53 AC: I'd be insulted 12:53 AC: but I can't deny it 12:54 CA: Insults you can't deny is my game hun... 12:54 AC: too true 12:55 CA: Well that is emotionally crippling people over an internet connection with a few simple keytrokes... 12:55 CA: But that's a rare occourence... 12:56 AC: also true 12:58 CA: n.n ... 12:58 AC: heheh 12:58 CA: wow now I'm thinking... 12:58 CA: if Jack may read these... 12:58 CA: maybe so does libby... 12:58 CA: or scarlet... 12:58 AC: ? 12:59 AC: who? 12:59 CA: Libby, SO?... 12:59 CA: Scarlet, RC... 12:59 AC: I should have guessed 12:59 CA: you didn't ask her name?... 12:59 CA: UGH RUDE... 12:59 CA: Lp ... 01:00 AC: apparently 01:00 AC: you didn't either 01:00 CA: I did ask... 01:00 CA: she just told me I need to ask someone else for it... 01:00 AC: I don't really care about introduction 01:01 AC: seeing as Jack is coming to kill me 01:03 CA: The rook is a stubborn one, always foward, straight to the point, but even the strongest of rooks must learn the need to retreat before it may conquer the king... 01:03 CA: If we're sticking to the rook metaphor... 01:03 CA: of course... 01:04 CA: We can all be viewed as pawns... 01:04 CA: each with different motives... 01:04 CA: each with different goals... 01:04 CA: but in the end, we all pray that we may not die before we become queens at the other side... 01:05 AC: yeah 01:05 AC: you lost me there 01:06 CA: Wow sorry, I get philosophical when I'm contemplating the murder of several people... 01:06 AC: and now I'm listening 01:06 AC: which bitches need to die? 01:06 CA: Well... 01:07 CA: I'm only contemplating it... 01:07 AC: goddamn tease 01:07 CA: but Dean, Tlaloc, and Jack are pretty high on that list... 01:07 CA: again Nate, I know you love it <3... 01:08 AC: stop it with that heart bullshit 01:08 AC: you're starting to sound like Sami 01:08 CA: Does sami discuss murder often?... 01:08 AC: only in the context of not doing it 01:10 CA: Also, sami's hearts are "FRIENDSHIP hearts" and are completly legitimate... 01:10 CA: On the other side... 01:10 CA: My hearts are sarcastic little shits that steal money from your wallet... 01:10 AC: shows what you know 01:10 AC: I don't have any money 01:11 CA: Shows what you know... 01:11 CA: Having sarcastic little shit hearts is the best thing ever... 01:12 AC: if you say so 01:12 CA: Plus, when I feel so they are genuine... 01:12 CA: *but I'll never tell the difference*... 01:12 AC: uhh 01:13 AC: fuck 01:13 CA: Don't worry, I'm not hitting on you... 01:13 AC: phew 01:13 AC: dodged a bullet there 01:13 CA: I don't need 2 psycho exes thanks very much... 01:14 AC: hey 01:14 AC: don't compare that asshole to me 01:15 CA: Ah yes, the Einstien's scale of the human being... 01:15 CA: with Tlaloc at a -8... 01:15 CA: And nate at a +3 maybe +5... 01:16 AC: damnit 01:16 AC: I need to go look up what you're talking about 01:16 CA: worry not, it is complete bullshit... 01:17 AC: so 01:17 AC: what you're saying is 01:18 CA: ?... 01:18 AC: the comparison you made is basically worthless 01:18 CA: no just everything past the einstien scale... 01:19 CA: But, I must take my leave today, there are chess metaphors to make... 01:19 AC: alright 01:19 AC: I need to go do something 01:19 AC: less confusing 01:20 CA: Farewell Rook... 01:20 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 01:20 --